


Double Or Nothing

by rebelrsr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Multi, PWP without Porn, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Maggie comes home from work and discovers Linda has...dinner plans for all of them.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Red Daughter|Linda Lee/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Double Or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Based on a request for a Maggie/Kara/Red Daughter triad.

“Hi, honeys! I’m home.” Maggie called, seeing Kara’s messenger bag hanging from a peg on the wall rack and Linda’s shoes set neatly on the mat. She hung her coat and helmet next to Kara’s bag. Her boots landed on the mat but might not have been as perfectly aligned.

She didn’t expect a response to her greeting. Kara preferred to shower the minute she got home.

Linda? As the sun set the National City skyline on fire, Linda maintained a vigil in front of the floor to ceiling windows in the living room.

Detouring into the kitchen for a beer, Maggie didn’t interrupt what had become a daily ritual. Spine stiff and straight, Linda seemed even more locked in her thoughts than usual, and that pulled Maggie across the apartment.

She approached with care. Linda wasn’t good with surprises, whether that was an unexpected touch or a sudden, loud sound. “Nice view, huh?” Maggie stopped a couple of steps to Linda’s right, where she was easy to see. “Way better than whatever’s outside.” She leered dramatically at Linda’s feminine charms.

A tiny smile tilted Linda’s lips. “You lie, Maggie. You always lie.” A hint of her former accent remained, and the cadence of her speech skittered along Maggie’s nerves.

“Not a lie, babe.” Maggie closed the gap but didn’t touch Linda. Not yet. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve seen today.”

The sappy comment was worth it. Linda’s smile grew, and she turned away from the window. “Did you not leave the station?” Taking the bottle from Maggie’s hand, Linda set it on a nearby end table. “Were you forced to stare at Anderson all day?” she asked, pulling Maggie in for a hug. “Surely you saw one thing that better than my breasts.”

Maggie leaned into Linda and one of the best hugs on the planet. “Nothing, absolutely nothing, could be more beautiful than those.” Nestling deeper into Linda’s hug, Maggie used the opportunity to press kisses to said breasts over Linda’s shirt. “As for my worthless partner, he called out sick. I had to do all the paperwork myself. I didn’t realize how many cases we worked last month – or that we somehow avoided finishing any of the witness statements or crap for the DA’s office.”

“My poor Maggie.” Laughter tinged the phrase, yet Linda’s arms tightened around Maggie in a silent show of support. Then warm lips pressed to her temple before slowly working their way to Maggie’s neck. “Kara is in the shower. She smells of fish and the ocean. I do not expect her for several more minutes.”

“That’s…that’s too bad.”

“Mmmm. I will make sure you do not miss her.” Maggie’s belt buckle clanked as Linda worked the prong free from its hole. The leather hissed as it cleared the bar.

Maggie tried to help as Linda’s movements stalled. Hands batted her own away, and she whined. “ _Linda, por favor. No te pares.”_

Linda merely smirked, holding Maggie in place with ease. “Careful, _detektiv_.” Observing Maggie closely, she pulled the belt free of the loops and draped it over the back of the couch. Nimble fingers opened each button on Maggie’s shirt. Linda crafted the movements so that the back of her fingers brushed over Maggie’s stomach, the cotton of her sports bra, and her chest.

“Perhaps you did not lie. This view is far more lovely than the evening sky.”

A blush burned Maggie’s cheeks. She didn’t have time to do more than roll her eyes at the comment, though.

Linda’s hands delved beneath Maggie’s bra to grip her nipple jewelry, and, when Maggie moaned, she warned, “Not. A.” The expected pull on the simple barbells had Maggie rising onto her toes. “Word.”

She whimpered as Linda released the barbells and slipped her hands free of the bra.

“Shh, _vozlyublennaya_. You are home.” Linda slipped Maggie’s button-up off her shoulders and onto the floor. “You are safe. I need only the beat of your heart to tell me what you need.” Maggie’s bra rose as Linda’s hands, her amazing hands, pushed it upward.

Hands that paused to cup and caress until Maggie _writhed_ – and then continued their path until Maggie’s sports bra landed on her discarded shirt.

Linda’s hands stroked with more purpose and strength over every inch of Maggie’s torso, shoulders, and arms. Pinches interspersed with the burn of nails raking against skin. Tender touches and teasing fingers ran along the underside of her breasts and around the pebbled surfaces of her areolae.

When they moved away, Maggie pouted. Silently.

“Such a good girl.” Linda’s smile barely turned up the edges of her lips, yet her eyes shone with approval. “I am very pleased with you, Maggie.”

Maggie leaned forward at the praise. Not enough to brush against the other woman. Only enough to show how much she longed for more contact. _Please, touch me_ , she tried to say via her posture.

Linda’s soft, short chuckle nearly melted Maggie on the spot. “What shall I do with you? Hmm?” Despite the inquiry, there was no hesitation as Linda unbuttoned Maggie’s jeans and shoved them (along with her boxer briefs) down her legs. She crouched, one hand helping Maggie balance, as Maggie stepped free.

“Perhaps I will trade watching the sunset for gazing at you each day, _vozlyublennaya._ My Maggie.”

Linda’s fingers threaded through Maggie’s hair. A soft caress turned into pressure and a stinging pain when Linda tightened her grip. She pulled Maggie onto her toes, maneuvering her across the room until her bare back and ass pressed against the window. “Hands,” Linda snapped. Her eyes blazed, their color darker than before.

Maggie’s hands extended without thought. She turned her palms inwards and pressed her wrists together.

“Very good.” Linda stepped to one side. Only then did Maggie see Kara standing behind the couch. “ _Svyazat' yeye_.”

Plucking the belt from the back of the couch, Kara joined them at the window. Wrapped in a bath towel, she cast a much less powerful presence than Linda – even as she looped the belt around Maggie’s left wrist and used the remaining length to create an alternative to handcuffs.

Of course, Maggie had to test the binding. The wide, worn leather was stiff and heavy. There was no give as she yanked and twisted her wrists.

Linda’s fingers wrapped around the belt, stilling Maggie’s movement. Gaze piercing, Linda then checked that there was enough slack between the belt and Maggie’s wrists to ensure proper circulation. “Maggie?”

Raising her wrists, she kissed Linda’s hands as they continued to rest on the belt. “ _Sí_.”

“Kara?”

“ _Zhi, :zhou_.” Kara’s smile was wide, in contrast to Linda’s stoicism. “So very yes.” She placed one hand on Linda’s, connecting them all, and leaned in. Their kiss started slow. Then Linda turned to fully face Kara.

They held nothing back. Maggie watched avidly as Linda bit Kara’s lip hard enough to bleed (if Kara was human). Kara’s moan drew a sympathetic echo from Maggie. Fuck. She was all tied up with nowhere to go!

She pushed away from the window and reached out with her bound hands.

Twin glares froze her in place. “Take her to the bedroom, _lyubovnik_.” Linda tilted her head. “Remove the towel and get the box from the closet.”

Kara pouted a little at the string of orders but didn’t push back. She took Maggie’s bound wrists, doing her own finger-check on their tightness, and then picked her up. “You look good enough to eat.”

“Unless that box has a bib,” Maggie murmured, managing to lean up enough to kiss Kara’s throat, “I doubt you’re eating today.”

Maggie gasped as Kara tossed her onto their massive bed. “After I’m through with you, the _a mpahr _will need some help.” Kara must have learned that smirk from Lena. “There might be dinner _and_ dessert for me.”

* * *

Maggie’s hands fisted in Linda’s hair. She knew it was Linda behind her. Holding her. Even if she couldn’t _see_ her girlfriends, thanks to the blindfold. The body wrapped around her, the pair of wide, muscled shoulders that supported Maggie’s bound arms. All Linda’s.

They were too stiff to be Kara. Too still.

Kara was all motion. Like the motion of the hips between Maggie’s thighs. The owner of the cock drilling in and out of Maggie’s cunt.

“Please!” she begged. Bowing her back, Maggie chased the cock as it retreated. Her feet slid against the comforter, fighting for purchase in defiance of the ankles draped over her shins, splaying her legs wide.

Hands gripped her thighs, pressing her back to the mattress.

“You were told to remain motionless.” Linda spoke flawless English if she chose. However, she had quickly realized that Maggie and Kara both enjoyed the clipped, choppy sound of her accent.

Already balanced on the edge of climax, goosebumps rippled along Maggie’s sweat-slicked skin. She held her breath and _strained_. So close. So close. A scream ripped from her throat when Kara pulled out completely.

Hot breath brushed Maggie’s ear. “Obedience is rewarded. Where you obedient, _vozlyublennaya_?”

Fingers slid up Maggie’s torso and stopped at the underside of her breasts.

It was a trap. Maggie writhed, lifting her bound wrists. If she could get them over Linda’s head… “Ah! Fuck!”

“I was trying to do that,” Kara chided as she pinched and twisted Maggie’s nipples. “But _someone_ had to be a brat. What should I do with you, _i s_?” She didn’t allow Maggie any time to reply. Her fingers tightened until Maggie shook from the wonderfully horrible _pleasurepain_ of it.

A second later, Kara’s fingers were gone, and Linda asked, “What will you do now?”

Part of Maggie wanted to snap and snarl at Linda. She was a grown ass adult. A decorated cop, not some naughty little girl. The other part, the part panting and praying for the orgasm just out of reach, though… That needy bitch knew what Linda wanted to hear. “Stay still.” Well, as still as she could considering.

“As I have said before, _vozlyublennaya_ , you always lie.” The blindfold lifted. Maggie blinked as Linda peered down at her with a raised brow, daring her to refute the statement.

Despite the jab at Maggie’s character, cold, slick lube poured over Maggie’s engorged clit, sliding in slow moving rivulets toward her labia. Yes! God, yes! She wanted to cant her hips, entice Kara’s cock back where it belonged – but she’d learned her lesson, for the moment.

Maggie tilted her head back (surely, the “no move” order didn’t include that) and pressed open-mouthed kisses to Linda’s jaw. “I never lie.” Exaggerate her ability to stay still while Kara fucked her, sure. But lie? Hardly.

“Am I in or out?” Kara chimed in. “I never can tell with you two.”

A tiny huff of laughter tickled Maggie’s neck. “In, _lyubovnik_. For now.”

_For now_ , Maggie mocked silently. Her voice returned along with Kara’s cock. It slid in hard and fast, and the head bumped Maggie’s cervix. “Right there!” Her hands resumed their death grip on Linda’s hair. Jesus, her girlfriends would be the death of her.

Kara’s thrusts had more urgency than before. Her hands latched onto Maggie’s thighs, not to hold her down but to pull her into every body-jarring slam of her cock. Inevitable climax rushed through Maggie.

“Not yet.”

The next thrust pushed Maggie backward, rocking her into Linda. “Wait until I get you into the training room,” Kara growled. Her eyes blazed and every lickable muscle Maggie could see was taut. “Not even _Rao_ will save you.”

Linda might not trust her control with Maggie’s fragile, human body, but she had no concerns about breaking Kara. One hand shot out, gripping Kara’s chin. “Careful,” she warned. The low, deadly rumble and the show of dominance had Maggie squirming.

When Kara’s eyes narrowed, Maggie nipped Linda’s neck, risking a chip in her perfect front teeth. “Leave the dick measuring for another time. I only care about _one_ dick at the moment – and someone better get back to using it.”

For a tense moment, Maggie thought they were going to ignore her. Then Kara rolled her eyes…and her hips. “Better? Or were you talking about some other ‘dick’?” She yanked free of Linda’s hold.

“You get…better…” Maggie grunted as Kara put real oomph into her dicking. “Fuck! Don’t stop.” She wasn’t going to last. “Better…when I come!”

Kara’s grin was feral. “Will that happy ending be worth the punishment?”

“ _Por favor_ ,” Maggie said. Begged. _Pleaded_. “ _No puedo esperar más_.” Fire wrapped around her spine and coiled above her clit. She was riding the edge. “ _Linda!_ ”

“No.”

Maggie’s scream filled the room, and she ripped at Linda’s hair and neck. Whatever she could reach with her hands.

“If you move again, you will not come today. Or tomorrow.” Linda was implacable. “That goes for you, too, Kara. You do not orgasm without my permission either.”

There was no sign of Sunny Danvers as Kara glared at Linda. Her teeth were clenched, and her breath hissed out every time she rutted forward. Maggie caught mumbled threats, too. “Throw you into the sun. Lock you in with…hellgrammite.”

The world narrowed to Kara’s voice and cock. To the inferno turning Maggie’s willpower to ash. To the harsh, hot pants brushing her ear and the silken strands of hair in her grasp. She couldn’t hold out. There was no way.

Her thighs trembled. Maggie lifted her hips a hairsbreadth from the bed.

Then, a mere whisper of sound. “ _Ahorita_.”

The room splintered into glittering white shards. Teeth latched onto Maggie’s shoulder, and a sharp pain slashed at her hips. Maggie shuddered. Each movement drove Kara’s cock deeper. She clung to Linda with arms and hands and wrapped her newly freed legs around Kara’s waist for seconds that strung together into minutes until it all simply stopped.

Kara pulled out with a wet slurp that sent Maggie into a series of aftershocks. She was still quaking when Linda gently pulled Maggie’s arms from around her head. “Kara.” Not a command now but an urgent request for help.

Between them, they managed to unwind the belt binding Maggie’s wrists. Her arms flopped to the mattress. Maggie hummed as two pairs of warm hands massaged her shoulders, arms, and hands until only a lingering ache from the long period of stretch and restraint remained.

Strong arms picked her up. Linda cradled Maggie protectively against her chest. When she set Maggie back down, Kara covered her with the bedclothes and offered her an open bottle of water.

“’m good,” Maggie muttered. She sucked down half the bottle. “What’r’waitin’ for?”

“You are such a brat.” Kara pressed a kiss to her temple, and Linda added one over Maggie’s heart.

Maggie blinked, and they were gone. Linda pinned Kara to the foot of the bed. Just as quickly, Kara flipped them. She bit at Linda’s lips. Knelt on her arms to hold her in place. It was brutal and raw.

It would have left Maggie broken and bruised and relegated to the DEO medical wing.

The headboard slammed against the wall, rousing Maggie from her post-sex haze. She slid into a half-seated position to watch the show. One hand dared to delve beneath the sheets and circle her sensitive clit.

“I’m not letting you come for a week!” Kara shoved three fingers into Linda. Her arm was a blur.

Maggie’s hips jumped. She bit her lip to stifle any sounds. God, she fucking loved to watch Kara and Linda together.

Linda was far from a passive participant. She laughed at Kara’s statement. Locking her legs around Kara, she twisted – and resumed her position on top. She rode Kara’s fingers, keeping one hand firmly on Kara’s throat and the other on the bed for leverage.

All the banging nearly distracted Maggie. She was nothing if not stubborn, though, and ignored the irritating, rhythmic sound in favor of brushing her middle finger over her clit. It hurt so fucking good. Her head fell back as her body grew taut again.

A slew of words, in a confusing mix of Russian, Kryptonese, and English drifted from below.

It all built around and inside Maggie.

“ _Blyad'_!” Linda’s cry pushed Maggie over the edge, too.

Heart racing and body tingling all the way to her toes, Maggie yawned. “You owe me twenty bucks.”

“I would not, if Kara was not such a coward.” Linda grinned at Kara’s disgruntled expression. “What? Am I wrong? Have you spoken to Lena as we discussed?”

Rather than answer, Kara wiggled from beneath Linda and crawled up the bed to cuddle Maggie.

“That’s a ‘no’,” Maggie interpreted. “But she _is_ going to call Director Danvers and explain why we need yet _another_ repair to the bedroom wall.” She didn’t have to glance back to know that the reinforced steel headboard was buried in the wall again.

Kara threw an arm over her face, whining like a scolded puppy.

“I will be happy to make both calls.” Linda curled up on Maggie’s other side. Her smile was wide and filled with teeth. “Which do you think will be the most motivated to solve our issue? Alex hearing of her sister’s sexual exploits? Or the best friend?”

“Wanna go double or nothing? My money’s on Lena!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun imagining this multi-lingual household. 
> 
> Spanish translations:  
> Linda, por favor. No te pares - Linda, please. Don't stop  
> Sí - yes  
> No puedo esperar más - I can't wait any longer.  
> Ahorita - right now
> 
> Russian translations:   
> detektiv - detective  
> vozlyublennaya - sweetheart  
> Svyazat' yeye - bind her  
> lyubovnik - love/lover  
> Blyad' - fuck
> 
> Kryptonese translations:  
> Zhi, zhou - Yes, love/beloved (direct translation is romantic/erotic love)  
> ampahr - general  
> is - baby (used here to mean "babe")


End file.
